inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hikaruyami-having fun*
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Great Dog Demon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kaihedgie (Talk) 13:40, October 6, 2009 Hey. Hey. (engrish) What's up? I didn't expect to see you here as well. Sonic & Scrab Master Ok. First, high-five on beating Secret of the Divine Jewel! I have that game and Secret of the Cursed Mask! Second, do you know where I can find Inuyasha: The Final Act in English? Sonic & Scrab Master Hello there, my raccoon dog friend. Sonic & Scrab Master Just a small joke. A reference to the fact the three characters have been mistaken for a raccoon dog. Sonic & Scrab Master There was Kanta; Inuyasha called him a raccoon dog. And a mink demon (I think it was a mink demon). He was called a raccoon dog many times, much to his anger and annoyance. As he also preys on raccoon dogs like Hatchi. That demon who was called a raccoon dog appeared in the episode when Hatchi first appeared. Sonic & Scrab Master So what are you up too? Other than waiting for the English version of Inuyasha: The Final Act. Sonic & Scrab Master The closest thing I know to what your talking about is Uma Arachnia from the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Sonic & Scrab Master I guessed that. Well I'm on Sonic Fanon Wikia, I'm on a Sonic site which I prefer not to name... and I'm playing the best RPG game in the world. Sonic & Scrab Master Which one? The Sonic site or the RPG game. Sonic & Scrab Master The RPG is called... "Super Mario-o RPG! It's it the only one just for me." That's from the song. The game is called Super Mario RPG. Sonic & Scrab Master I-I don't k-know if I c-can. I-I d-d-don't think I can mention it because of the Mature content... Sonic & Scrab Master Click here if you wish to know of the name. Sonic & Scrab Master Hika-senpai? Have you heard of a show called Ranma 1/2? Good. Because both Ranma 1/2 and Inuyasha are made by Rumiko Takahashi. Also, if you watch Ranma 1/2, you'll see a few similarities. Like in the fourth season of Ranma 1/2, Ranma is voiced by Richard Ian Cox, who also voices Inuyasha. And, I found a manga short with Kagome and Akane talking about their boy problems like two-timing. Another panel has Ranma and Inuyasha discussing their girl problems, like they leave with no explnation or they get mad easily. Sonic & Scrab Master *sniffle* H-Hi H-Hika-senapi... Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 20:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (sniff) I-I-I just watched the final episode of-of of... InuYasha: The Final Act! (breaks down crying) I MISS THE SERIES SO MUCH!!!!!!Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 20:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Just go to-to Veoh o-o-or just Google it. I tried not to cry, but broke down during the fourth ending. What made it worse was that it showed Kikyo's, Kagura's, and Kanna's death. I miss Kikyo so much! (starts crying again)Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 20:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The only characters I didn't mourn when they died were Hakudoshi when he was sucked into Miroku's Wind Tunnel in episode 1, Moryomaru when he was absorbed by Naraku in episode 6, Byakuya when he was sucked into Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha in episode 21, and Naraku in episode 22 and finally 26.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 21:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ialso cried when Kohaku's jewel shard was removed.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 21:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) That's true. She died because she was a mortal in the depths of Hell. Humans can't survive in Hell. But after Sesshomaru's Mother saw Jaken crying (in Sesshomaru's stead), she placed her Meido Stone necklace on Rin's body and Rin's soul came out of the necklace which was her soul that was left behind on Hell. She came back to life and it was revealed that Tenseiga can only revive someone once. And ever since, he was more determined to protect her, which is why she currently lives in Kaede's village.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 21:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC)